User talk:Goofingoff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:100 8074.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 13:54, May 5, 2011 Some notes on additions and vendor links Hello, Just wanted to give you a few tips on adding patterns and vendor links, based on your recent addition: - Pattern names are just the Manufacturer and Pattern number. If that name exists, we add space and an A, or B, etc. - I had to rename your recent addition to Advance 2875 based on that - You added the pattern picture to the Gallery section of the page. That section is reserved for pictures of actual creations from a pattern (when someone made it up). - Vendor links must link to the page the actual pattern is sold on, not a store front or summary page. Vendor links are only added to Sources/Vendors section. Here is a direct link to the About page, which gives some of this information, and a general idea on what and what not to add: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Vintage_Sewing_Patterns:About Best wishes, --tarna 00:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) (one of the admins) Please add new vendor links to bottom of the list Hello again, I am not sure if you reviewed the About page, but I noticed that you are "topping" existing vendor listings on pages. Please note that new links added to an existing list need to go the BOTTOM of the list - it is the polite thing to do. Best regards, --tarna 00:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reminder - Vendor links must lead to actual pattern listing Please remember that vendor links must link to the actual page where that particular pattern is sold, NOT the summary, store front page, etc.. If they do not, they will be deleted. Best regards, tarna 22:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) please use right format for vendor links Hello, Could you make sure to enter your vendor link in the correct format? You need to add an opening square bracket [ before your URL, then a space after the URL, then your store name, then a closing square bracket ] This will ensure the link shows up correctly, like all the other ones. Best regards, --tarna 06:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) (one of the admins) vendor link format and adding descriptions Again, please put in your vendor link correctly... (see above). When adding a description, it does not go into the picture caption area, but instead underneath as text. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 23:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for editing my mistakes. I will try my best to use the correct format. Where is the signature button?Goofingoff (talk) 19:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the last edit on McCall's 1996. The vendor wasn't expired, though. It sold between the time I posted it and you edited it. Didn't expect it to go that fast. 17:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) No 1990s patterns at this time! Please do not add 1990s patterns at this time. "Vintage" is defined as 25 years old or older on this wiki. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 01:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Please add your store name to your vendor links Hi, Your store name is missing from your vendor links. When adding the URL, please add a space and your store name before the closing bracket. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 17:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just saw this message and I already listed a few. I will add the store name on the rest. Thanks! vendor link format Hi, Just a note - you are still not using the right vendor link format. Your shop name goes within the square brackets, after the URL and a space. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 22:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC)